Guardians of Vanaheim (transcript)
Transcript (Scene shows Riders and Heather gathered in the Great Hall) Heather: I thought I had taken every precaution. I was so careful to make sure no one followed me. Astrid: Heather, you were going to visit your father's final resting place. I'd be surprised if you were thinking about anything but that. Hiccup: And there's no sense in beating yourself up about it now anyway. Tuffnut: Hold it, H! A good self-flogging can actually be an excellent start to the day. Ruffnut: How do you think we always arrive so alert and observant? Hello?! smacks his face back and forth Astrid: You done? Ruffnut: Are we ever really done, Astrid? continues smacking his face until he falls down Heather: I tried to fight them off but there are a lot more of those Dragon Flyers than we thought. Fishlegs: And they now know the location of the dragons' most sacred place on Earth. Guys this is a disaster! Snotlout: Uh, we're trying to make Heather feel better Fishface. Heather: No, Fishlegs is right. We need to make sure that Vanaheim is safe, no matter what we have to do. Snotlout: Uh, don't you mean whatever you have to do? They didn't follow me there. chuckles Am I right? Astrid: Are you insane?! Seriously, just tell me so I can at least stop wondering why you say such mutton-headed things. tries to stand, but falls in pain onto Windshear Astrid: Heather, you and Windshear are in no shape to fight. Stay on Berk, Gothi will take care of you. (Scene fades to Hiccup at his father's bedside holding his hand) Hiccup: How am I supposed to make a decision like this dad? I can't leave you here, like this, but how do I stand by while the entire dragon species is in danger? If the Hunters destroy Vanaheim dragons will have nowhere to go at the end of their lives. Who knows what that will do? How will it effect the rest of the dragons? It could be a disaster! grunts and opens his eyes Stoick: What's right is right, son. You know what you need to do. passes out again Hiccup: Don't you leave me! You hear that, dad? I'll be back! croons over Stoick and they leave changes to the Dragon Academy where the Riders are getting ready to leave Alright gang, gear up! Tuffnut: Oh we're geared up. In fact, we are locked and loaded. Snotlout: What does that? What are you saying? Tuffnut: No idea. Sounds awesome though. Snotlout: Yeah, it does. I'm gonna steal it. Hiccup: We're going to Vanaheim and we're gonna make sure the Dragon Flyers never return. Astrid: Hiccup, I can do this. You should be here with Stoick. Hiccup: If I stay here, there's nothing I can do except stare at him and pray to the gods he gets better. Fishlegs: That sounds like a pretty good use of your time, actually. Hiccup: What about saving all of dragon-kind from losing its most sacred resting place? Fishlegs: You know, I'm glad you're the one making that decision. Hiccup: Bring whatever you need to fight the Dragon Flyers. They're going to get ugly, we have to get uglier. Grins Tuffnut: Not yet Snotlout. Way too ugly too soon. Snotlout: Uh-ho-ho-ho was that supposed to be a joke? Tuffnut: Am I laughing? That's a serious question, sometimes I laugh and I don't know it. Am I laughing? then abruptly stops Snotlout: Hiccup? Hiccup: Alright everyone, let's go! (Scene changes to Riders flying away from Berk) Fishlegs: something and points Hiccup! are spotting sailing towards Berk Hiccup: Let's go, Bud! Snotlout: I got this! Snotlout locked and loaded! Hiccup: Snotlout, no! fires and Snotlout falls off of Hookfang into the ocean Snotlout: Hookfang! Are you crazy?! What you'd do that for?! Hiccup: Because you almost sank Alvin. Alvin: ‘Ello. Good to see not much ‘as changed around ‘ere. Snotlout: Shut up, Alvin. and Toothless land on the ship with Alvin Hiccup: So, what brings you all the way over to this side of the archipelago? Alvin: Well, 'eard old Stoick wasn't feeling his best. Figure you could use the extra ‘ands, If you know what I mean. Hiccup: I do and I appreciate it. You have no idea how much better I feel, knowing you're here. Alvin: Ho ho, 'e'll be safe on our watch. I promise you that! and Toothless fly way (Scene changes to Dragon Riders flying over the ocean) Astrid: You know, the Sentinels are pretty serious dragons. Snotlout: Yeah, tell me about it. Fishlegs: Astrid's got a point. Astrid: But I-I didn't even finish what I- Fishlegs: You were going to say that, the Sentinels, because of their ability to counteract every type of dragon fire, could take care of the hunters and everything might be back to normal, hmm. Tuffnut: Not to be negative or anything but, can anyone think of a reason why the Sentinels would attack their own island? Besides the obvious fun factor. the island on fire Hiccup: It was the Flyers! Fishlegs: Hiccup, the Sentinels? They're- Astrid: Gone. Hiccup: Okay, let's see if we can- Snotlout: I found them! This is them right? are shown unconscious Hiccup: Uh, you couldn't have mentioned that fact that their all... oh never mind. Snotlout: Oh, and how would that have helped? Hiccup: checks for Sentinels heartbeat Oh no! Fishlegs: Hiccup? Hiccup: Nothing. Fishlegs: This one too. Tuffnut: Same over here! Hiccup: This is the cruelest thing I think I have ever seen. coughs growls takes out Inferno Nobody move! deserted Flyer Flyer: Laughs Hiccup: and swings Inferno Astrid: Hiccup, no! stabs Inferno into the ground (Pans out to show the skull and the twins walking up to the Flyer) Tuffnut: Well, well, well. It appears as if we have a lot to talk about doesn't it mister- what was your name? Never mind, we'll just call you Mister Murderous Pile of Yak Dung. Ruffnut: Here's how it's gonna go! You're gonna tell us everything that happened here or else! Flyer: We followed the girl Rider here. Ruffnut: You didn't follow me! Flyer: I said the girl! Ruffnut: Why you, I would- Tuffnut: Later Ruff, there will be a time for all things violent. Flyer: Like I said, we followed the girl, took care of those big stone looking things and had a look around. Tuffnut: He's making this way to easy. And we haven't even tweaked his ear or anything. Ruffnut: Can't win every time. Flyer: Sighs Look! We discovered the magnificent skull and thought perhaps it belongs to the King of Dragons. Tuffnut: Perhaps your mother is a greasy, slimy boar's butt. We don't do perhaps, Mister Murderous Pile of Yak Dung. No siree. Flyer: eyes Whatever! All I know is Johann will be very interested to learn of its existence. The others left to inform him and when he arrives he shall pick through this place until there's nothing left but a pile of smoldering bone. Tuffnut: Yeah, a pile of smoldering bone is a bit above my pay grade. We should probably tell Hiccup a- Hiccup: ''' I heard it, Tuff! Let's go, everyone! We have to catch those flyers! (Meatlug refuses to fly) '''Fishlegs: What is it girl? Are-are you tired? Not feeling well? Have you been eating that mystery rock over next to the Monstrous Nightmare tomb again? Snotlout: Those are bones, Fishlegs! Booone! Fishlegs: Shh, ix-nay in front of Eatlug-may. Hiccup: Guys, we have to go now! Is she alright, Fishlegs? lies down Fishlegs: I-I-I don't know she won't budge! Hiccup: Alright! Ruff, Tuff, you stay behind with Fishlegs in case more Hunters show up. Tuffnut: smirk and rub their hands together No problemo, el Jefe. Hiccup: Oh and no torturing the prisoner! off with Astrid and Snotlout Tuffnut: How does he always know? Ruffnut: We've discussed this! Hiccup Haddock is a magical creature. We haven't even seen two percent of his magical capabilities. Some would call him a wizard. Tuffnut: How does he always have a Terrible Terror or a new tail or the Dragon Blade that just seems to magically appear out of nowhere. I mean there it is suddenly. Ruffnut: Enough! Ugh, my mind is going places I don't want it to go. Tuffnut: Bam! A Dragon Blade. (Scene changes to Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout flying over the ocean with dark clouds around them) Hiccup: Sighs I can't see them anywhere! Snotlout: It's called a head start, Hiccup. Those guys are so long gone- crashes Unless they flew through that huge storm in which case they probably jumped to their deaths. Hiccup: Snotlout, that is brilliant! Snotlout: Really? That seems fairly obvious to me. Astrid: No, Hiccup's right! There's no way they would have gone through that storm it's way too dangerous. Hiccup: Which is exactly why we're gonna go through it and meet them on the other side! Snotlout: Did you not hear me when I said they would jump to their deaths! Hiccup: Yeah they would! We won't! Let's go! Snotlout: I want to go on the record as saying- Hiccup/Astrid: Shut up, Snotlout! Snotlout: Hey, nobody steals my catchphrase! Now let's get locked and loaded! (Scene changes to show Fishlegs and Meatlug walking around the Sentinels) Fishlegs: Girl, you have to tell me what it is. Just give me a sign, a grunt, a growl- throws up lava or you can just continue to do that, I guess they won't mind. starts circling the Sentinels with lava Oh I see! You're making them a final resting place. They must not have one here. You such a good girl, you've got the biggest heart of any dragon in the entire archipelago. (Scene changes to the twins leading the prisoner down a path) Flyer: Hey, I thought your boss said you couldn't torture me. Tuffnut: We're not gonna torture you. Ruffnut: We just have a few questions. I admire your aplomb in all of this. Flyer: I-I don't know what that is. Tuffnut: Neither do I. It's not important. Question number one, what's the job like? Flyer: The job? Tuffnut: Being a murderous killer who rides a dragon. Flyer: Oh! Oh, it's alright I suppose. I mean they leave you alone pretty much as long as you don't screw up, then they kill you. Tuffnut: I see. Ruffnut: How are the hours? Tuffnut: And what about vacation? Do they give you days off? Ruffnut: And when you do take them, do you get paid? Flyer: Oh, yeah. I had to take off three days last month to go to my cousin's wedding. chuckles No problem, still got the same in my gold pouch that week. Tuffnut: And what about if you get hurt, what then? Do you have a healer? Flyer: Actually, we got a bunch of 'em. I like this one, Yorn, he's got the gentle touch. Tuffnut: Ugh, I see. Ruffnut: We only have one healer and she does not have a gentle touch. She's like opposite of gentle, anti-gentle, she's like a- a hurter, not a healer. Tuffnut: No, she just has this big stick and... man, can that little woman swing it. Flyer: Sounds awful. You two ever think of a career change? Tuffnut: start to laugh Imagine! Not the sharpest bulb in the shed, is he? laughing Ruffnut: Yeah, not at all. (Scene changes to Fishlegs planting a tree while humming and Meatlug continues to surround the Sentinels with lava) Fishlegs: You take all the time you need girl, we want to make this perfect. That being said, Hiccup could probably use our help right about now so, is there any way you could take your time but at the same time hurry things up just a little bit? noise What in the name of Thor? starts to move It moved. It moved! checks and hears a heartbeat It's alive! All these dragons are alive, Meatlug! (Scene changes to Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout flying through the storm) Snotlout: This is insane! Usually my plans go perfectly. flashes I'm not taking the blame, this is- Astrid: Not your plan, Snotlout. Hiccup: You can blame me! Just stop talking and keep flying. Snotlout: Fine! Hiccup: Uh, Guys! are seen flying in the distance Snotlout: As I said, my plans never fail. Snotlout! fires up and the Flyers spot them Hiccup: They see us! Astrid: That's weird, wonder how it could have happened? Snotlout: What? I didn't do anything. close in on them (Scene changes to Fishlegs rummaging through Oswald the Agreeable's hut) Fishlegs: C'mon! No! There has to be something in here about those dragons. Oswald the Agreeable studied them for years, he must have learned something. enter with the prisoner Tuffnut: Wow! Nice mess, Fishy. Ruffnut: Yeah, didn't think you had it in you. Tuffnut: But if I may, a good ransacking has to been done correctly picks up an axe and Ruffnut picks up a spear and in a disorderly fashion to achieve full effect. Fishlegs: Wait! Guys I'm not- start ransacking I'm not ransacking, I'm searching! There is a big difference! Ruffnut: Laughs Or is there... Not! a box into the air and out pops some scrolls and a Dragon Eye lens that rolls in front of the prisoner as the twins continue ransacking spots an axe and starts to undo his binds Fishlegs: That's it! I command you to stop! stop and Fishlegs spots the lens Huh?walks over to pick it up but the Flyer grabs it and runs off What?! Tuffnut: Weren't you supposed to be watching him? Ruffnut: I was ransacking! I can't watch and ransack at the same time! Tuffnut: Tha-that is a- that's a fair point. (Scene changes to Flyer running) Fishlegs: There he is! chase the Flyer and he jumps over a bush and later starts to scream Tuffnut: That sounds incredibly painful. continue, a dragon roars and screams stop. pops out of the bush and lands in front of the Riders It's definitely not worth being a Dragon Flyer. Fishlegs: Finally! Everything we need could be right here on this one lens. Tuffnut: Awesome! Let's see it, who's got the Dragon Eye? Fishlegs: Not us. Ruffnut: Well that wasn't very good planning. Tuffnut: Hey look! Gnashers fly overhead Fishlegs: Ugh, Grim Gnashers. Ruffnut: Whatever they are they look hungry. Fishlegs: Wait, th-th- the Sentinels! after them (Scene changes to a sky battle between the Flyers and Riders) Hiccup: We need to regroup! Back into the storm! They won't follow us! fly into the storm but the Flyers follow them Astrid: Uh, Hiccup! I think we may have underestimated them. Snotlout: You know, I'm sure you'll make a great chief one day, Hiccup, just know that I will not be living on your island. Hiccup: Well that's so comforting Snotlout but right now we need to figure out a way to neutralize these guys. Snotlout: I can think of plenty of ways to neutralize- and Hookfang get struck by lightning start to fall Hiccup/Astrid: Snotlout! and Astrid fly after them and grab them but they still surrounded by the storm with the Flyers still firing at them Hiccup: Ah! spots a damaged abandoned ship Look! This way! enter it through a hole on the hull (Scene changes to inside the ship) Snotlout: It's okay Hooky, I'm not gonna let that big bad lightning bolt hurt you ever again. Astrid: Snotlout, the chances of getting struck by lightning, more than once, are like one in a billion. Snotlout: Really? You might want to check your math, Astrid because I count at least three times for me just in the last year! rattles and shakes Hiccup: They're getting stronger, more fearless, we might not be able to hold them off much longer. What was I thinking? Flyers bombarding the ship Astrid: At least, we're keeping them occupied so they aren't getting back to Johann and telling him about Vanaheim. Hiccup: I guess that's a positive. This was a really bad decision Astrid. Really, really bad. Astrid: Yeah, you're probably right. Hiccup: Well, you're not supposed just agree with me like that. You're supposed to tell me I did the right thing in a tough situation. Astrid: I could tell you that but it wouldn't be the truth. And you know that. Hiccup: Yeah, I guess I do. is impacted Astrid: Hiccup, you make a hundred decisions every day, they aren't all gonna be correct. What's important is that you keep making decisions, that after you fail, you move forward. Hiccup: Where do you come up with this stuff? Astrid: Does it really matter? Snotlout: Have I mentioned how much I hate lightning? I mean I really hate it chuckles a lot. Hiccup: How's Hookfang? Snotlout: He'll be fine. His saddle is toast though. Of course, it was made out of metal, Mister Lightning's favorite meal! Hiccup: Metal! Snotlout: Yes metal, have you not been paying attention? It always goes for metal, usually on my head! turns around and spots a pile of bolas (Scene changes to Fishlegs running while reading a book while the twins fight the Grim Gnashers) Tuffnut: Uh, could you hurry this along Fishlegs. There are definitely more of them than there are of us! Ruffnut: And soon there will be none of us. Fishlegs: I know! I'm trying to find something, any clue to why they won't wake up completely. Ruffnut: I'd help out but- Tuffnut: Incoming! away a couple Grim Gnashers Fishlegs: Do not stop doing what you are doing, please! through the book Got it! I think. throws his boot at a Grim Gnasher and hits it in the face The Sentinels. Boulder Class, makes sense. Tough epidermal layer, oh, that's nice. Ability to remain motionless for days at a time. Ruffnut: Fishlegs! I really don't want to interfere with your process, a boot and hits Grim Gnasher in the face take that, but can you stop geeking out and find us something we could use! Fishlegs: Search Here it is! Tuffnut: Yes! Fishlegs: Nope, that's not it. Tuffnut: Oh, c'mon! Fishlegs: Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait, sorry it is. It says right here, the Sentinels aren't dead, they are in a state of hibernation. It happens when one of them is injured and the only thing that can help speed it along is… Meatlug surrounding the Sentinels with lava Heat! I can't believe it, she was helping them heal, my Meatlug is a genius. a Sentinel Ah, it's working too slowly we need more heat! Tuffnut: Did you say you needed the heat?! fly Barf and Belch and blow up a big area above the Sentinels, reanimating them They're back! Ruffnut: And seriously ticked off! blast Grim Gnashers away and Riders cheer Fishlegs: You did it, guys! We did it. Tuffnut: Who needs paid vacation when you control life and death. Am I right? Ruffnut: You are indeed, oh brother of mine! Although vacation pay would be very nice. (Scene changes to Flyers circling and blasting the ship with fire) Hiccup: We have to lure them into the storm. and Astrid fly off holding bolas and the Flyers follow after them Astrid: Where's Snotlout? Hiccup: He says Hookfang is still in too rough a shape. Astrid: eyes Ugh, looks like it's you and me then. Hiccup: Always. Was that corny or- Astrid: Probably, nice though. and Astrid start wrapping the Flyers up with the bolas Hiccup: Keep throwing them! Hopefully the lightning will do the work for us. wrapping the hunters with bolas and two fall off as they ran into each other Alright Toothless! Move! Move! Move! Move! throws bola high into the air and lightning strikes it and all the bolas attached to the Flyers It really does love its metal. fall into the ocean and freed Singetails escape and Hookfang approach Wow! Hookfang, you're all better! Too bad, you missed all the fun. Snotlout: Yeah, we wanted to be here but we figured you guys had it under control and Hooky needed some extra recovery time. Dincha big boy. roars Astrid: Right, okay moving on. (Scene changes to Hiccup, Snotlout and Astrid witnessing Grim Gnashers being chased away by Sentinels) Hiccup: Wait, I thought the Sentinels- Tuffnut: There were my friend but you're not the only wizard around here it seems. Hiccup: Does anybody have any idea what he's talking about? Ruffnut: Oh, I do! I do! Hiccup: Anyone besides Ruff. Fishlegs: Um, actually, it was many babies, Meatlug. She knew they were alive the whole time that's why she wouldn't leave. Tuffnut: Whatever, if you want to split hairs ye-yeah. Hiccup: Thank Thor, this place can stay a secret now. I mean, who knows what could have happened? Fishlegs: Oh, and as long as we're talking about good news up Dragon Eye lens, Lens number five I believe. Hiccup: Fishlegs! How? Fishlegs: Seems Oswald knew even more than we thought. (Scene changes to a Hunter Base showing Hunters at work as Krogan walks up to Johann) Johann: Let me guess, your scouts aren't back yet and they've been gone too long, so something must be terribly wrong. growls No matter, what’s important is that we have the final Dragon Eye lens. Krogan: You are going to tell me where you managed to find it. Johann: I didn't find it, it found me. Krogan, may I introduce Mister Gruffnut Thorston. Gruffnut tied to a cage with a Singetail inside Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts